Night Is On Fire
by hime the stars shine bright
Summary: She'd never break the rules of the Gotei 13 unless it was over him. Ichiruki. Smut-ish.


She's insane, she thinks.

This- what she's doing- it's _so_ against the rules. Against Soul Society. Against anything Nii-sama might have ever taught her. She's not supposed to be here. Ichigo did say it himself, didn't he? She wasn't the representative of Karakura. She has no business here. Soul Society has banned her from coming to the human world. She wasn't even allowed to see as much as a senkaimon.

She knows, deep down, that she doesn't care. She's a Kuchiki, and if there's anything being a noble and a part of Gotei 13 has taught her, it's that rules are everything. Still, she just doesn't care anymore. This isn't about Soul Society, or the Gotei 13, or about shinigamis or hollows or Aizen. This is about something far, _far_ more important.

She can't help but chuckle from the irony of it, though. She's never broken the rules of the Gotei 13 unless it was over _him_. _Him_ and him only. Yet, he'd broken so many rules over her, so many it could be countless- they really were quite a duo. At the same time, she feels annoyed that she came all this way and is now plaguing her mind with things she doesn't wish to think about- at least, not at the moment. She's worked up the nerve, and she doesn't plan on losing it just yet.

Instead, she focuses on the dark bedroom, on her hands and knees over Ichigo's sleeping form. His blanket has been tossed behind her, down at his knees. The small alarm clock on his table reads 12:44 and Rukia inhales slowly, savoring his scent and the warmth of his body against hers, admires how innocent and young and naive his face looks when he's asleep.

She kisses him.

Her lips fall and crash against his, soft and warm. His lips are dry and yet, surprisingly soft, warm and addicting. Rukia drags her tongue across his bottom lip, catching a sleep-ridden whimper from him.

She bites down, nibbling at his lip, when she feels Ichigo's arms wrap around her. She wonders if she's taking advantage of him, but knows better, especially when he breathes her name softly, still asleep. So he's dreaming about her again, she knows. He's done it so many times, mumbling her name in his sleep while tossing and turning. She's been there with him through all of that.

Not that he knows it.

"Ichigo..."

She murmers his name, trailing hot, wet kisses along his jawline, weaving her fingers through his soft, orange locks and pulling at them, listening to his moans and feeling him shiver with pleasure as she makes her way down to his neck and bites down, loving the feeling of his warm, rapid pulse under her tongue. His hands feel good on her, she decides, slipping from her hips and moving to her back, as he is still asleep. Her fingers, pulling at his orange mane, let go and instead rake down his chest, leaving soft pinkish-red lines as Rukia leaves another red kiss against his collarbone.

If only this could be enough for Ichigo to feel her again, to make her presence known to him. But that's not allowed. Ichigo can never know that Rukia is here.

"Rukia..."

She moves her lips to his again when he mumbles her name more clearly, shivering as his slender hips arch against her, his own need becoming too apparent and too obvious. Rukia knows she has to stop- this might as well be torturing him- but the heat and passion and his own masculine scent and the fact that she missed Ichigo so, _so_ much weren't helping in the matter. Rukia ran her fingertips across his face gently when she feels something wet against her face, recognizing them as tears- Ichigo's, to be exact.

She lets go of him, sitting back with her knees to her chest at the foot of the bed, and moves to the open window, sitting down on the ledge. The cool night breeze feels good against her damp, sweaty skin and it calms her nerves. She wipes sweat off her brow and tears out of the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of her shihakusho; violet eyes close and Rukia sighs softly. _If only,_ she thought. If only Ichigo could see her, he would know this wasn't just a dream- that tonight she hadn't drowned him in passion only as a figment of his imagination, that he wasn't crazy and out of his mind and her league to be thinking of her like this. She wonders, at the same time, what Ichigo will think when he sees all the scratches and red lovebites decorating his collarbone, neck and chest tomorrow morning and almost chuckles at the thought of him yelling angrily, confused with an angry blush across his face. Because even though Ichigo won't know how or why, he'll know what it _does_ look like.

Rukia opened her eyes, thoughts flying off when she hears shuffling, and watched as Ichigo sat up, blinking sleepily, He sits for a few moments, and Rukia stares at his amber eyes, glazed over from sleep, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to dry his tears frustratedly against the back of his hand. She then notices his shinigami badge in his hand, wondering in mild surprise as to how he suddenly got it in his grip as he moves to the ledge of the window too, slumping against it and covering his head with his arms with a sigh, just a few mere centimeters from her. Rukia feels her heart climbing in her throat when she hears a soft, shuddery sob from Ichigo, watching his frame, outlined by the moon, tremble lightly. She can't see all of his face, but the moonlight seems to make his brightly colored hair almost glow and his tears look like liquid silver and Rukia has to muster all of her strength _not_ to reach her hand out to him when he's so close.

_So close, and yet, so far._

If only, Rukia thought, that Ichigo knew that she had not left him, forgotten him, chosen to take the "easy" way out- whatever that was. If only he knew that she was sitting right there, feeling his pain and sharing his tears. If only he could see her.

_If only._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

**Written listening to_ Lonely in Gorgeous_ by Tommy February 6, the OP of the anime/manga Paradise Kiss.**_  
><em>


End file.
